


蜉蝣 番外

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 本篇还没写
Relationships: Accelerator/Misaka Worst





	蜉蝣 番外

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇还没写

一方通行曾经也有过一段很无聊的恋情。

按照他的说法，他当时是去第七轨道收破烂的，撞到那个休眠仓纯属是意外。

女孩是克隆人。一方通行看见她脖子上“c”开头的编号便想起了很多东西，一晃神，就按了唤醒键。

女孩说自己有名字，主人取的，是番外个体。

一方通行一听就知道，与其说是名字不如算作代号。他这样说了，女孩从休眠舱里爬起来要跟他拼命，光祼的脚踩在地板上，留下个休眠液黏乎的脚印。

“三”的AI技术发展不起来，但是因为不禁止人体实验，生物科技就很发达。星系的人少，战乱多。地行星上的军阀就用克隆人，齐整又听话的军队，很好用。

一方通行看着女孩的脸，就想起这些，想起很多女孩的脸，重叠在一起。复制人那么多，有同一个素体倒也不奇怪，他想。

女孩是人造人，是有主人的，她的主人教她爱他，她便爱了。爱得热烈，执着，一厢情愿。

一方通行觉得这情感很无聊，又有些可悲。只因为一己私欲或一时兴起而篡改的基因，此生的意义便在于这无聊的毒了，直至毒入骨髓而死，确乎有些可悲。

他用怜悯的目光看女孩，然后把她掀翻在地，抓起那一头粟色的短发对她说：你要去找你主人我不拦你，但你要动我船我就先教你怎么死。

当时的一方通行已经退役了，安了义肢的右腿踏在女孩肩上，踏裂了她的肩骨。

那几年一方通行过得很无聊，在第七轨道和外围游荡，遇到海盗就跑，遇到商船就换东西。女孩飘在尾舱，光脚抵在舱顶，闭上一只眼睛说她以为一方通行才是抢别人东西的那种人。

就这破船，抢得过谁？

这船的确是破，破到似乎下一秒就要散架，在巨型星的小行星带里支离破碎。炮台时灵时坏，核能仓总是在响，满是弹孔的薄壁也不知道挡不挡得住恒星的粒子流。

女孩就接着问：那你是干什么的？

他没提自己退役的事情，只说自己是捡破烂的。

女孩就闭上眼睛，飘在空中要睡着了。

今天不来吗？一方通行问。

不来，没劲。

女孩想杀了一方通行。

女孩要找她的主人，就得要一艘船；女孩想要这艘船，就得杀了一方通行。

女孩不明白，这么老旧的一艘船何必要做到这种地步？女孩的肩骨很痛，她一边痛一边想，在快散架的舱底摇摇晃晃。

老船是跟他一起退役的，一方通行没有说。

但大多数时候，也还是这样，像这样平淡。女孩只伺机而动。

而且到了后来，连这生死的尖锐矛盾也习惯了，就算作了日常。

游荡在外围没有日夜和四季，睡了醒，醒了睡，没有时间观念，只有逐渐饥饿的胃袋。

实在无聊的时候，女孩也会跟他搭话，问他叫什么名字。他说叫一方通行（Accelerator）。女孩便咯咯地笑，说这名字也像是个代号。

因为本来就是个代号。

女孩哦了一声，很没意思地踢天花板。

女孩穿着一方通行的衣服，她比一方通行矮，但胸比一方通行的大，扣子扣不上，于是就不扣，胸脯裸露出来，没什么人在意。

就这样晃荡晃荡的过了不知道多久，许是九千来个小时，许是两万多小时。一方通行一直没想过会有人能陪自己这么久，或者说，他甚至没想过自己身边会有人陪。即使那个人是想杀了自己。

于是一方通行望着睡着的女孩，长长地叹气了。

他说，他要走了。

走哪？

不关你的事。他走，船留下。他的义肢已经锈住了，他把这锈得比义肢还厉害的船留下，留给女孩，让她去找那个所谓的主人。

刻录在基因里的东西没办法改变，她依旧还是爱恋着，他看着她那人造的、无聊的情感，看累了。

他把自己所剩无几的耐性和温柔撕碎了，揉在过于空落的两万多个小时。但是人造的心脏，该如何跳动早已被设定好了，按照她主人的意愿，为她主人跳动。仅存的那么点温情便散落在了周围，像是第七轨道上的废品残骸。

可悲性似乎是会传染的。他实在是累了，闭上干涩的眼，想要抽烟。不是烟草，是石烟。灰白的粉未和浊白的雾，浸染了两张肺叶子，把他早落了病根的身体再折腾了一遍。

女孩不知道这事，在空中像鱼一样游来，好奇他的石烟。她的嘴凑了过来，小小地啜了一口，随即被呛得在空中往后翻。

一方通行就笑，一边笑一边想，想这女孩大概不知道自己刚才是干了什么。

女孩说她要杀了一方通行。

一方通行说他不带船走，她用不着再杀他了。

他不知道女孩还有这样大的力气，踏着舱壁扑过来掐他的脖子。手臂上的机械铠自动瞄准了，但他没有按一下扳机。

女孩说，他要走，她就杀了他。

一方通行觉得挺高兴的。

他的女孩终于疯了，他挺高兴的。

于是他就留了下来，带着越来越不灵便的义肢，继续这段无聊的恋情。

无聊到了后来，三万个小时整，女孩死了。

死的理由也很无聊，复制人本来就活不长，正如飞船有使用年限。

一方通行把她葬了，骨灰洒在第七轨道。这是军人的葬礼，是他在军队里待了那么多年，学到的唯一有用的东西。

船的年限也到了，在废城上空散了架。

他穿了防护服往下沉。废城没有重力，但是有万有引力。

他想起了那个陪了他三万个钟头的女孩，又想起了跟她有着相同面孔的许多女孩，他花了三个小时歼灭。

她的主人在哪儿？他不是很清楚吗？

女孩在死前喊了他的名字。不是诅咒，也不是辱骂。

他觉得很没意思，为了这么点感情耗了这么久，实在没意思。但不为这又要为什么？他不知道。他想，下辈子该当个复制人，一生下来就有人告诉你该干什么。就算是为了那种没意思的事情，也挺好的。知道自己该怎么活，该怎么死。

背后传来了撞击感。他以为自己是撞到了陨石碎片，接着便会把肠子吐出来，又因为防护服内的气压给咽下去，然后像只虫子一样，成了具无聊的尸体。

“咦？运货的时候又捡到了奇怪的东西。”

大型的商船进不了废城，就由这种小型机械搬运货物。废城是贫民窟，同时也是走私和密贸的中转站。

他从搬运机械的前爪翻滚下来，以一种倒吊的姿势往前倾，面罩轻轻扣上了舱前的玻璃，便望见了两只晶亮的眼睛。

像星星一样。


End file.
